helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kago Ai
Aipi |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 155cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, actress, author |active = 2000-2007 2008-present ( years) |agency = |label = zetima (2000–2007) in da groove/Columbia Japan (2008–2010) P-Vine Records (2010–201) Ifuu Hyouhyou (2014-present) |generation = 4th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, W, Tanpopo, Minimoni, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, 3nin Matsuri, Happy 7, SALT5, H.P. All Stars, Girls Beat!! |blog = }} Kago Ai (加護亜依) is a Japanese pop singer, actress, author and Guinness Book of World Records breaking hula hoop player. At age 12, Kago won the 4th National Audition of Morning Musume held by Up-Front Works Agency in 2000, which led to her admission into the popular girl band as a 4th generation member. In the same year, she became a founding member of Minimoni. In 2004, she graduated from both the groups and formed W with Tsuji Nozomi. After a series of scandals, she was dropped by her agency. Kago is currently working towards rebuilding her career, but is still followed by scandal. As of 2014, she is a member of Girls Beat!!. History Early Life Kago Ai was born in Yamatotokada, Nara, Japan on February 7, 1988. Her mother's maiden name is Kago Aki. Her natural father's name is unknown. 2000 On April 15, 2000, at age 12, Kago succeeded in being inducted into the idol group Morning Musume. She joined as a part of the fourth generation alongside Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika and Tsuji Nozomi. Kago debuted on Morning Musume's ninth single, "Happy Summer Wedding," with her album debut on the group's fourth album, "4th Ikimasshoi!". Kago and Tsuji met during the auditions and when they both found themselves in Morning Musume they became fast friends. The two were the youngest members in Morning Musume at the time and as such, took it upon themselves to become the hyperactive troublemakers of the group. Although at first, both girls were shy about being on camera, they soon warmed up to being recorded. Kago and Tsuji were accepted by Morning Musume's fans quickly and they ended up being dubbed "The Twins" due to their similar looks and personalities. The girls each developed a strong fan base, although fans found it difficult to think of one without the other. As well as being known as "The Twins," Kago and Tsuji were also known as "Two Top" as on the television special, Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!, they were both found to be the least knowledgeable when given surprise pop quizzes on several grade school problems, Tsuji being the least knowledgeable and Kago being the second least knowledgeable. In June 2000, Kago, alongside fellow 4th generation member Ishikawa Rika, joined the already-established subgroup Tanpopo. They teamed up with remaining members Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari forming the group's 2nd generation. In late 2000, Yaguchi Mari had an idea for a subgroup whose members were 1.5 m (4 ft 11 in) in height or shorter. Yaguchi and Morning Musume's songwriter and producer, Tsunku, selected Kago Ai and Tsuji Nozomi to join the new subgroup, and the trio began performing in concerts as Minimoni. American-born Mika Todd of Coconuts Musume was later added into the group, and Tsunku made them official. Their debut single, "Minimoni Jankenpyon!," released in January 2001, became a #1 hit. 2001 In July 2001, Kago participated in Hello! Project's 2001 shuffle unit event as a member of 3-nin Matsuri, competing against the other two units, 7-nin Matsuri and 10-nin Matsuri, for sales. 3-nin Matsuri's single, Kiss! Summer Party, was released on July 4, 2001, and the song outsold the other unit's singles by a wide margin. 2002 In 2002, Kago participated in a drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members titled "Angel Hearts." She also released a duo photo book with Tsuji Nozomi. Kago continued as a member of Morning Musume during 2002, as well as in Minimoni. However, Tanpopo was reformed in July 2002 and Kago, Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari "graduated" from the group. Kago also participated in Hello! Project's 2002 shuffle unit event as a member of Happy 7. 2003 In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halves - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Kago was placed into Sakura Gumi and released two singles with the group before the groups merged together again. Kago was included in Hello! Project's 2003 shuffle unit event as a member of SALT5. 2004 In May 2004, under the arrangement of the Up-Front Works Agency, Kago and Tsuji formed a new pop duo, W, which eventually released a total of two albums and six singles. In July 2004, Kago and Tsuji's final single with Morning Musume, "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari," was released. In August 2004, Kago Ai and Tsuji Nozomi graduated from Morning Musume together, whereas Minimoni went on an indefinite hiatus. In December 2004, Kago, along with all 46 contemporary Hello! Project members, formed The Hello! Project All-Stars, to perform "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!". 2006-2007: Scandal On February 9, 2006 it was confirmed that the magazine Friday (フライデー, Friday?) (the same one that prompted Mari Yaguchi's sudden departure from Morning Musume) would publish photos showing Kago smoking. The legal age for smoking in Japan is 20, and Kago had just turned 18 two days prior to the incident. On February 10, Hello! Project issued a press statement saying that the singer had been suspended "indefinitely." According to an interview in the March 9, 2007 issue of Friday, Kago revealed that she had been serving tea, answering phones and doing assorted secretarial work at the Up-Front Works agency since January 23, 2007, when her employers found it fit for her to return to Tokyo, after she spent most of 2006 secluded at her family's residence in Nara. In the same interview the young idol claimed to have had undergone several changes in regard to her outlook on life, to have become more responsible. Additionally she met up with other members of Hello! Project for the first time at Yokohama Arena, after a lengthy period of time, though the group couldn't quite recognize her at first, given the fact she had lost some weight. The agency said that they were working on her comeback, though the details were not clear. On March 26, 2007 following a newly publicized scandal involving Kago dating a 37-year-old man as well as smoking again, it was announced by the Up Front Agency that her contract had been cancelled.Kawaguchi Yuukichi. "加護亜依　一部報道記事について" in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2007-03-26. 2007 On May 5, 2007, the Tokyo Broadcasting System's newscast reported that Kago's mother was trying to sign her to a new talent agency in her hometown of Nara. On August 25, 2007, an interview with Kago's mother in the magazine Josei Seven, revealed that after parting company with Hello! Project, Kago left Japan to reside in New York City. 2008 On April 6, 2008, it was reported by Yahoo! News that Kago was returning to the entertainment industry. Also, in an interview by OhmyNews, Kago admitted that she had begun smoking to feel more like an adult without realizing the impact it would have on her peers and young fans. She stated that she had actually not gone to New York, but rather to Los Angeles for three months in 2007 with her boyfriend. She said she took the trip because she felt like a criminal in Japan. While in LA she met many new people who encouraged her (including Winona Ryder) and was able to reflect on her situation and begin her new life. She also admitted to having considered suicide and inflicted injury upon herself by cutting her wrists. At the end of the interview, Kago states that even though she is now 20 years old and can legally smoke cigarettes, she no longer does or has any desire to do so. On April 24, 2008, Kago announced on her personal blog website, "Biscuit Club," that she will be appearing in Hong Kong movie Kung Fu Chef with Sammo Hung. 2009 In October, It was officially announced that Kago Ai would be a presenter on the SKYPerfecTV! Awards 2009. The SKYPerfecTV! Awards 2009 aired on November 12. On December 21, 2009, Kago Ai has opened up a Twitter account. http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/3302007 2009 Scandal In January, FRIDAY reported a romance between Ai Kago (20) and actor Hidejiro Mizumoto (33), but the rumor was denied by Kago's agency at the time. The matter surfaced again, as Mizumoto's ex-wife was seeking damages against both Mizumoto and Kago. Mizumoto and his wife, Asato (25), had divorced on January 8, before the FRIDAY article had appeared. But Asato claims that the reason for their divorce is that Mizumoto and Kago were having an affair. As a result, she was seeking monetary damages, reportedly on the order of 10 million yen from Kago and 50 million yen from Mizumoto. She was also asking for some of Mizumoto's assets and child support for their three children. The judge had apparently already received Asato's claim, which meant that the matter would be taken to court if it was not settled. Kago met Mizumoto through his mother, the psychic Yoshiko Shimo, whom Kago had often consulted before her comeback to show business. The pair reportedly became intimate after working together on the movie "Benten-dori no Hitobito," which opened in April. Asato planned to submit Mizumoto's script for "Benten-dori no Hitobito" as evidence. On the back, Kago wrote a message to Mizumoto, which included lines like "I love you" and "If we get married, I want to have a boy," ending jokingly with "This message is a work of fiction." It was also said that Kago had been living with Mizumoto in his apartment in Kanagawa since the end of last year. Asato had obtained photographic evidence of Kago's underwear, clothes, cosmetics, and other items at the apartment. Kago's agency declined to comment. 2010 In March 24, Kago released her first album AI KAGO meets JAZZ ~the first door~. The album sold 527 copies. Gossip magazine, “Shukan Josei” reported that ex-Morning Musume member Kago Ai is dating MEN’s NO-NO fashion model, Mikawai Takeshi. On August 27, the DVD of Kago's Hong Kong horror film, The Haunting Lover, was released. The movie, which chronicles the fictional story of a poor young man, Leung Kwong, and his struggle to save up to marry the woman he loves, Hsiao Chen (Kago), was met with fairly positive reviews despite having a fairly genre-typical plot. On September 11, Kago held a solo concert at Webster Hall in New York City, which brought about 200 fans. Because it was held on this day, Kago gave a memorial comment in both English and Japanese. Earlier, in June, she had made a comment on her blog that she would like to live in the US someday. 2011 On January 21, 2011, “Ai Kago meets Jazz~The First Door Live” DVD was announced and was set to be released March 23rd. On February 2, 2011, Kago Ai started a blog on Diamond Blog. In this blog she put a gallery of pictures of herself. Kago announced she would be holding 2 charity events on June 5. In June of 2011, Kago announced on her blog that she left R&A Promotions Co.,Ltd in November of 2010 due being unhappy with the direction of her work and was looking for a new agency. On September 6th, Kago’s boyfriend Ando Haruhiko (44) was arrested due to mafia affiliations. Kago Ai herself was taken in for questioning. On September 11th, Kago was found on the floor in her apartment by her agency officials, after attempting suicide. According to the Azabu Police, Kago had slit her wrists. The hospital report told that she was in stable condition. Kago’s agency officials immediately rushed over to her apartment when she hinted of suicide during a phone call. When they got there, they found her on the ground in a haze, with cuts to her wrists, and reported the incident to the police. It was suspected that she consumed large amounts of medication, and the police investigated this as a planned suicide. On December 6th, the president of Kago's agency told Sankei Sports that he planned to sue Kago for 100 million yen in damages. “She cancelled her last job at the last minute and it has been about a year since we’ve truly been able to contact her. Since we love her as a child, we patiently waited for her to come back, but even we have our limits. The lawsuit is for the damages she’s caused the company by canceling her activities and breaking off her contract, which was good until the end of March 2013. It’s likely she has caused more than 100 million yen in damages. I want to hear what she says firsthand before the end of the year in the courtroom.” On December 21st, Kago announced through her blog that she had registered her marriage and discovered that she was pregnant. She thanked fans for watching over her, but no further details were revealed. 2012 On April 13th, it was announced that Kago’s baby was a girl. On June 22nd, at 15:54, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The baby weighed 2768 grams. 2013 In May, Kago promoted dandelion-tea, and talked about its benefits on pregnancy. On June 22, she finally announced the name of her daughter, Minami. On August 15, she announced on her blog that she transferred to a new agency. On October 7, Kago announced on her blog she will be forming a 4 member girl group, the 1st member being herself. The auditions would be held to recruit two to four other girls within the 15-21 age range. The group would be crowd-sourced using lyrics, music, and costume ideas submitted by fans, as well as online voting. 2014 In June, it was announced that her girl group is called Girls Beat!!. They would be releasing their debut single "Sekai Seifuku" on July 22nd. On October 24, it was reported that there was an arrest warrant out for Kago's husband."元「モーニング娘。」加護さん夫に逮捕状　高利貸し付け容疑　組幹部の男も" (in Japanese), Yahoo! Japan, 2014.10.24 As a result, Kago and Girls Beat!! halted all activities. 2015 In March, she was spotted without her wedding ring and reportedly met with a divorce attorney. On April 3, Kago confirmed on her blog that she was filing for divorce from her husband. Once divorced, she planned on resuming activities. However, on April 18, it was reported that Kago "had no money" and the divorce was called off. Personal Life Family= Kago's mother is named Aki. Her father's name is undisclosed. She has three younger brothers and a sister. Her mother got married at 17 and gave birth to Kago at 19. However, she was divorced before Kago was a 1 year old. She remarried when Kago was in fifth grade, and had three children together with hher second husband since then. It was just before Kago joined Morning Musume that she was told about the existence of her real father. She thought that her "father" was the one who had always been with her ever since she could remember. In March 2000, she had to move to Tokyo with her grandmother, Aki's mother, in order to continue her work in show business. |-|Relationships= On December 20, 2011, it was announced that Kago was married with a person she knew for some time and was pregnant. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kago Ai has acquired: *'Tsuji Nozomi:' Kago met Tsuji Nozomi during the 4th generation training camp and became close friends since. |-|Name Meaning= Kago's given name, "Ai", is a homonym for love (愛; ai). Kago has sometimes said in interviews that she was named that by her parents because she was conceived out of wedlock. Written "亜依" it has no real meaning. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kago Ai: *'Aibon' (あいぼん): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Aipi': Her mother called her this first. Profile Stats= * Birth/Stage Name: Kago Ai (加護亜依) * Legal Name: TBA * Nickname: Aibon (あいぼん), Kago-chan (加護ちゃん), Aipi, Ai-chan * Birthdate: * Birthplace: Yamatotakada, Nara, Japan * Date Married: December 20, 2011 * Family: Husband, Daughter Minami (みなみ, age ) * Western Zodiac: Aquarius * Eastern Zodiac: Rabbit * Blood Type: AB * Height: 155cm * Weight: 39 kg (About 86 lbs) * Hello! Project Status: **2000-04-16: Morning Musume Member **2004-08-01: Graduated Morning Musume **2006-02-09: Suspended **2007-03-26: Fired *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2000-04-16: Member **2006-02-09: Suspended **2007-03-26: Fired *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Blue *'Former Sakura Gumi Color:' Red *'Girls Beat!! Color:' Blue * Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume (2000-2004) ** W (2004-2006) * Sub-groups: ** Tanpopo (2000-2002) ** Minimoni (2000-2004) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) * Shuffle Groups: ** 3nin Matsuri (2001) ** Happy 7 (2002) ** SALT5 (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other Groups:' ** Girls Beat!! (2014-Present) |-|Q&A= * Hobby: Peeling Pears! * Speciality: Impressions (Gackt), tap dancing * Hobbies: Cooking, diving * Favorite foods: Desserts and ramen * Favorite place: LA, the ocean * Admired person: Natalie Portman Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Happy Summer Wedding *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 *The☆Peace! *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, and Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari Minimoni *Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! *Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni Bus Guide *Minihamus no Ai no Uta *Minimoni Hinamatsuri! / Mini Strawberry Pie *Ai~n Taisou / Ai~n! Dance no Uta *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! *Minihamus no Kekkon Song *Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ *Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuro Version~ / Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ *CRAZY ABOUT YOU *Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! W *Koi no Vacance *Aa Ii Na! *Robo Kiss *Koi no Fuga *Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! *Miss Love Tantei Tanpopo *Otome Pasta ni Kandou *Koi wo Shichaimashita! *Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Girls Beat!! *Sekai Seifuku *Mada, Yareru 3nin Matsuri *Chu! Natsu Party Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! Salt 5 *GET UP! Rapper H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discography Singles Albums Solo Songs *2001 Renai ite nani? *2004.05.28 Da Di Du De Do Da Di! (Morning Musume cover) Group Songs *2002.03.27 Densha no Futari (with Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (with Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (with POCKY GIRLS) DVDs *2008.11.28 Kago Channel (DVD) (Vol.1) *2008.12.19 Kago Channel (DVD) (Vol.2) *2009.02.20 Gekkan Kago Ai - marionnette *2009.02.20 Micchaku Kago Ai *2009.10.25 Kago Ai VS. FRIDAY (DVD) (加護亜依 VS. FRIDAY) *2010.03.25 LOS ANGELES *2011.04.13 AI KAGO meets JAZZ ~The first door Live~ Publications :See Also: List:Kago Ai Publications Featured In Photobooks #2003.11.22 KAGO ai → GO ON THE JOURNEY! #2009.03.08 Gekkan Kago Ai SUPER CARGO #2009.08.27 Kinyoubi (金曜日) #2010.03.25 Los Angeles Books *2008.08 Kago Ai LIVE ~Kago Ai no Miseinen Hakusho (published by メディア・クライス in August, 2008, 175 pages. ISBN 978-4778803384) Works Movies *2000 Pinch Runner (Brief appearance just before the credits, with other 4th gen members.) *2002 Tokkaekko *2003 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! *2003 VICTORY! Futto Girls no Seishun *2009 Ju-on: Kuroi Shoujo *2009 Deng Zhe Ni Hui Lai *2009 Kung Fu Chefs | Gong fu chu shen *2009 Benten dori no hitobito *2009 Hana Oni *2010 Nikushokukei joshi *2010 The Haunting Lover TV Shows *2000–2006 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング。) *2000-2006 Utaban *2001 Bishoujo Kyouiku (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons) *2002 Bishoujo Kyouiku II (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons) *2002-2004 TinTin TOWN! (ティンティンTOWN!) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2008 Marco Polori *2010 Yoru wa Bijo Bana (夜は美女バナ) TV Dramas *2001 Kochira Dai-san Shakaibu *2002 Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho *2002 Tou-san no Natsu Matsuri *2002 Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座) *2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) (Voice actor) *2002 Angel Hearts *2004 Minimoni de Bremen no Ongakutai *2008 Tonsure (NTV) *2008 Nihonshi Suspence Gekijō (日本史サスペンス劇場) *2009 Ikemen Shin Sobaya Tantei (イケ麺新そば屋探偵) Anime *2001 Hamtaro Movie 1: Adventures in Ham Ham Land (voice of Ai) *2002 Hamtaro Movie 2: The Captive Princess (voice of Ai) *2003 Hamtaro Movie 3: Miracle in Aurora Valley (voice of Ai) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky Internet *2008-2009 Kago a yo no girl LOVE toku (加護亜依のガールズLOVEトーク) *2010- Gekkan kago SPA! (月刊 加護SPA!) *2010 Gekkan! Kago-chan neru (月刊!加護ちゃんねる) Radio * 2000-2002 Tanpopo Henshubu OH-SO-RO! (タンポポ編集部 OH-SO-RO!) * 2001-2003 Minimoni. no Minna HAPPY! (ミニモニ。のみんなHAPPY! ) * 2003-2004 Young Town Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) Musicals *2005 Fushigi Shoujo Tantei Cara & Mel, Ma no Violin Dounan Jiken As a hula hoop performer Kago and Tsuji shared the world record for the largest hula hoop spun at 4.08 m (13 ft 4+1⁄2 in) in diameter. They set their record on January 1, 2004, during a live New Year's Day television special at Nippon Television Network, Tokyo, Japan. The record appeared in the 2005 and 2006 editions of the Guinness Book of World Records and was the second time that she and Tsuji have held the record, having previously held the record between January 2003 and June 2003. The record was eventually broken by Ashrita Furman (USA) in September 2010. As an Author On August 25, 2008, Ai Kago released a book entitled "Kago Ai LIVE ~ Kago Ai no Miseinen Hakusho" On a July 13, 2008 post to her personal blog website, "Biscuit Club", Ai Kago describes the book as "a book where I talk to young teens about their various troubles and dreams. Idols-in-waiting, exchange students, high school girls, otaku. The teenage years can be tough, and I had a lot of troubles in those days. But it's important to break through those troubles." Trivia * Kago was crowned the kusojo ("crap girl") of Morning Musume after finishing last in the Mechaike Okajo Taiikusai Special (also known as the Mechaike Okajo Sports Festival). * She was commonly ridiculed for her weight on variety shows while in Morning Musume. * A character she often draws is a cupid-like girl who is usually flying and winking. She uses it mostly for her signatures. * According to Arina Tanemura, the hairstyle of Mitsuki Koyama from her manga Full Moon O Sagashite was modelled after Kago when she was in Minimoni. * She was the youngest person to join Morning Musume, as she turned 12 just two months prior to joining. She held this record for 11 years, until Kudo Haruka joined in 2011, only being the age of 11. *Kago and Tsuji shared the world record for the largest hula hoop spun at 4.08 m (13.4 ft) in diameter. They set their record on 1 January 2004, during a live New Year's Day television special at Nippon Television Network, Tokyo, Japan. The record appeared in the 2005 and 2006 editions of the Guiness Book of World Records. The record was eventually broken by Ashrita Furman (USA) in September 2010. *Her Morning Musume mentor was Goto Maki. *She has said that she wants to move to America in the future. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Tsuji Nozomi) to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, the third being Yasuda Kei, and the fourth being Abe Natsumi. *YouTube celebrity, Magibon, is a big fan of Kago, and based her nickname, "Magibon" off of Kago's nickname "Aibon". See Also *Gallery:Kago Ai *List:Kago Ai Publications Featured In *List:Kago Ai Concerts Apperances Honorary Titles Family Tree References External Links *Girls Beat!! profile *Official Website - archive version *Official Twitter *Diamond Blog *Instagram *Biscuit Club Official fanclub and blog *Ai Kago IMDB *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Kago Ai Category:Morning Musume Category:4th Generation Category:W Category:Minimoni Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:3nin Matsuri Category:Happy 7 Category:SALT5 Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1988 Births Category:2000 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:Members from Nara Category:Tanpopo Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Suspended Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Blood Type AB Category:February Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Pocky Girls Category:Soloist Category:Blue Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:Girls Beat!! Category:Members who are married Category:Group Leaders Category:Former members who joined an Idol group